Silver the Princess
by dragonmaster567
Summary: Silver is out for a walk when Tails asks him to test a new invention, a shape-shifting spray that grants the user the ability to transform into anything he or she wants. But the actual results are nothing like either of them expected.


**Me: Well, I was on DeviantArt and I saw a picture from xShadilverx that gave me an idea for a short story! It's the same name as this story. Go check it out!**

**Silver: Why? *whining* Why do I have to do this?**

**Me: Oh, quiet down. It's only going to be one chapter.**

**Silver: But… but…**

**Me: No buts. I'm writing this anyways!**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day. The trees were beginning to look green, flowers were abounding, and the birds were singing. Silver was walking down the sidewalk, enjoying the day. He looked at the house he was passing by. A movement caught his eye in one of the ground floor windows and he glanced over. Tails was waving excitedly at him. The silver hedgehog stopped and pointed to himself, a confused expression on his face. The orange kitsune nodded vigorously. The kitsune ran to door and wrenched it open.

"Silver!" Tails called enthusiastically. "You're just in time!"

"For what?" Silver asked, confused.

"I just designed a new invention, but I need to test it. Would you mind coming to the workshop with me?" Tails batted his blue eyes. Silver sighed and rubbed his nose. He couldn't say 'no' to that face.

"Fine, I'll be your guinea hedgehog."

"Yes!" Tails celebrated. He grabbed Silver's hand and led him towards his workshop in the back. "Now… where did I put it?" Tails wondered aloud. Silver looked around the workshop.

It was cluttered, but there were definite sections. Some were only mechanical inventions, another part was electrical, and there was one more dedicated to what looked like chemical experiments. Papers and schematics littered the floor. Silver wondered briefly if Tails ever bothered to clean up, or if he knew where everything was anyways.

"Aha!" Tails said from the back. He came back with what looked like a blue, antique perfume bottle with a spritzer on the top, connected to a fuzzy ball that you had to squeeze to release the liquid inside.

"Tails… what is that…?" Silver asked.

"This is what I've been working on the past few weeks!" Tails said proudly. "This is a new chemical that gives the user the ability to shape shift!" Silver's brow furrowed in worry.

"Umm…. Are you sure that's safe?" Silver asked.

"Of course I am!" Tails assured. "I tested it on lab rats. I just need to test it on a full Mobian. And it's completely safe. None of the test subjects showed any signs health problems."

"How many rats did you use?" Silver asked. Tails thought for a moment.

"I think around twenty. Most of them turned into fish, but others turned into hamsters or other small rodents. You have a better imagination, so I bet you could turn into whatever you want! Are you ready, Silv?" Tails asked, pointing the bottle at him. Silver breathed in to speak, but at that instant, Tails squeezed the ball, dispersing the shape shift fluid into the air. Silver gagged and coughed.

"That will go away in a second," Tails said, spraying more on Silver. "I just needed to get a little into your lungs. That way it will get to your entire body faster." Silver took a deep breath and Tails took the opportunity to spritz more. Silver fell to the ground, coughing.

"No more...!" he wheezed.

"I'm done, I'm done!" Tails said, putting the bottle down. Silver breathed heavily for a moment. He sighed and stood up.

"Well? How do you feel?" Tails asked expectantly.

"How do I feel?" Silver asked. He looked down at himself. "Ah!" he screamed. "I'm naked!" He suddenly dashed off. "Amy's got to have a spare dress," the ivory hedgehog mumbled to himself.

"Silver! Wait!" Tails called. He flew off to catch up to his friend. Silver looked behind himself and covered his crotch with one hand and his chest with his other arm. He noticed Tails starting to catch up and held him in place with his telekinesis.

"Go away, pervert!" Silver called. Tails was frozen in midair.

"Silver! Let me go! I need to help you!" the yellow fox called. Silver just kept running down the block without looking back. He turned the corner and finally spotted Amy's house. He dashed to the door and pounded on it.

"Amy!" he cried. "Let me in!" He kept knocking as fast as he could. He glanced behind himself, watching if anyone was staring.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" a voice shouted from inside. The door opened and Amy stood there. "What do you-" Amy started, but was cut off as Silver barreled past her into the house. He shut the door with a slam and sank down to the floor. "want?" Amy finally finished.

Silver looked up at her. "Do you have any spare dresses?" Silver asked.

Amy looked down at Silver, clearly confused. "Yeah…" she said. "They're in my closet upstairs." Silver bolted up the stairs and ran straight into Amy's room. He shut and locked the door and looked around.

The room was entirely pink, but it didn't bother the ivory hedgehog. The bed had a pink, fluffy blanket spread across it and a few red heart pillows scattered around. Silver noticed a picture of Sonic in a heart-shaped frame on the wall with lipstick stains around it. The walls were a pale pink and the carpet was even a bright pink. Silver finally spotted the closet and opened it up. He pulled out the first dress he saw. It had long light pink sleeves and a slightly darker pink chest. The bottom of the short dress was blue with a lighter blue fringe. Silver yanked it off the hanger and unzipped the back. He slipped on the dress and pulled the zipper back up. He sighed contentedly.

Suddenly, the door started banging loudly. Silver backpedaled to look at it. The door flew open to reveal one angry Amy. She was holding her Piko Piko Hammer behind herself. Her mouth was drawn back in a snarl and her eyes were narrowed to slits.

"Silver!" she screamed. "What are you doing?" She stopped when she saw Silver wearing her dress. She stood up, the anger vanishing, replaced by worry. "Silver…" Silver looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" Silver responded. "Well…" Silver started to sing. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty, and witty, and gay! And I pity, any girl who isn't me today!" Silver pranced around the room while he sang. "I feel charming, oh so charming, it's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty, that I hardly can believe I'm real!" Silver spread his arms to the ceiling. "See the pretty girl in that mirror there?" Silver pointed at himself in the full length mirror on the wall. "Who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!"

"Silver!" Amy shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just so happy to be finally wearing a dress!" he said happily. "It not only covers my cleavage, but it looks beautiful on me too! Thanks, girl!" he hugged Amy and skipped out the door.

"Silver!" Amy cried, turning around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm off to enjoy this beautiful day!" Silver responded as he bounded down the stairs. He opened the front door and shut it behind himself. He turned around and spotted a blue tulip next to the stairs. He smiled and plucked it. He sniffed the flower, inhaling the scent, letting it fill his lungs. He sighed contentedly and began to walk down the sidewalk once more. He noticed Sonic and Shadow on the other side of the street and waved happily at them. They both stopped cold and stared briefly. Shadow put a hand to the side of his face and looked away, his eyes widened in slight embarrassment. Sonic just stared and pointed wordlessly.

"Isn't it a gorgeous day?" Silver called. He smiled at the two and cocked his head to the side.

"Silver…" Sonic finally choked out. "How are you fee-"

"Don't say it!" Amy called from her front door. "He'll start singing!"

"What is going on here?!" Shadow shouted.

"There you are!" Tails shouted. He descended from the sky and touched down in front of Silver. Sonic and Shadow crossed the street. "I thought I would never find you!"

"Tails, explain what is going on!" Shadow shouted.

"Well, I tried to make a shape shifting spray…" Tails started.

"He thinks he's a girl!" Amy shouted angrily.

"But I _am_ a girl!" Silver responded angrily. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"So I guess that's what it does," Tails said. "Let's get him back to my workshop. The spray will fade in a few hours."

"_A few hours_?" Sonic asked incredulously. "We have to deal with Girl-Silver for a few hours?"

"Let's just get him there first!" Shadow said. Sonic, Shadow, and Tails circled around the silver hedgehog. Silver looked around and instantly knew what they were going to do. The three launched themselves at Silver, but he levitated himself into the air before they could touch him. The all crashed together and fell to the ground in a heap.

"I refuse to be touched by you filthy men! All you think about is sex!" Silver called down angrily. He looked down and noticed they could all see up his dress. He forced the front underneath his crotch. "And don't you dare look up there!" he shouted. He flew off once more, leaving the four friends behind.

"Now how are we going to get him?" Sonic groaned.

"Well, we could let the spray wear off by itself and tease him about this for the rest of his life," Shadow suggested.

"Come on, Shadz," Sonic said. "If that was you, you would want us to help you."

Shadow sighed. "I suppose you're right…" he conceded, "but how are we going to find him?"

Sonic pricked his ears. "I think we just follow the singing." Shadow and Tails cocked their heads to the side. True to Sonic's words, they could hear Silver singing in the distance.

"Come on!" Sonic said, racing after the sound.

"Wait," Shadow said, stopping Sonic. "I have a better idea."

* * *

Silver was sitting cross-legged underneath a weeping willow in the park. He looked around the park, smiling. It was such a beautiful day. He couldn't understand why everyone was staring at him though. He noticed the ground before him brighten and then dim again. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he could react, a voice shouted behind him.

"Chaos Control!" the voice shouted. The two vanished and reappeared in Tails' workshop. Silver looked around rapidly. Shadow was behind him, but he dashed away quickly. He was in a large glass cage and the door suddenly sealed shut. Silver ran up and pounded on the glass.

"Let me out!" he shouted.

"Silver, you'll thank us later," Tails said as he punched in a few commands on his touch screen lock. Amy looked in.

"You better give me that dress back!" she shouted. "That's one of my favorites!"

"No!" Silver responded. "I don't want people staring at my exposed chest!"

"What chest! You don't have anything!" the pink hedgehog responded.

"How could you _say _such a thing?" he gasped, slightly hurt. Tails sighed.

"Let's leave these two to argue. It's going to be a few hours before Silver returns to normal," the kitsune said. The two hedgehogs nodded and walked over to Tails' house. Amy was still yelling at Silver inside the cage. The white hedgehog was pouting and doing his best to ignore Amy.

Tails rushed back into the workshop. A few hours had passed and the arguing had finally stopped. It was replaced instead by Silver yelling and Amy laughing. Silver looked up at Tails.

"You!" he cried. "What did you do to me?" The dress was discarded at the bottom of the cage. Silver's muzzle was a bright red and his eyes were narrow slits. "The last thing I remember is you spraying that stuff into my mouth!"

"I guess the shape shifting spray didn't work as I planned. You thought you were a girl," Tails explained. Silver looked down at the dress.

"Oh," he said simply.

"But we got you. Imagine what could have happened if you had stayed outside the entire time!" Tails said. Silver somehow turned even redder.

"Well, I'm thankful that's over," Silver said. Tails opened up the cage and Silver walked out.

"Ooh!" Amy squealed. "Perfume!" Amy lifted up the bottle.

"Amy!" Tails shouted. "Don-" But it was too late. She squeezed the ball and inhaled.

* * *

**Me: Was that so bad?**

**Silver: *shudders* Me… in a dress…**

**Me: Oh, come on. It wasn't that long!**

**Silver: True… at least it's over now.**

**Me: Yep. And I had fun writing this!**

**Silver: Just… don't put me in a dress again.**

**Me: You never know what'll inspire me next.**


End file.
